A friendly Massage
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Beca has a stiff neck and Chloe offers to give her a massage. Beca gets half naked, can Chloe behave herself? Suggested BECHLOE but they aren't an item at this point...


**A/N So I was in a rear end shunt the other week, suffering minor whiplash (the car was wrecked though) And as I was laying down on the Physio's table last night, this little scene came to mind.**

"Dude, I am soooo tired!" Beca crashed onto Chloe's bed on her back, causing the bed to bounce and with it, the laptop that the redhead was trying to work on. Chloe sighed, shaking her head with a smile and closed the lid of the portable computer.

"Oh, you weren't trying to work were you?" Beca smirked as she took in the defeated, but happy look on her friend's face, her gaze drifting fleetingly to the long creamy-smooth bare legs tucked under the redhead's shorts-clad butt.

"I'm not now Becs – it's OK – I'll take my Beca time when I can get it." Her eyes twinkled and she bit her lip, gently wondering if the brunette would pick up on her meaning. Apparently it had been received in the friendly manner she'd tried to disguise it with and Beca carried on regardless.

"I sorted so many CDs this evening," Beca said, sitting up, rotating her head and grasping at her neck. "My back is … oh, owww.." She lifted each of her shoulders up to her ears, rotating her head again and again.

"Stiff neck huh? Hey, you want I should give you a massage? I'm totes brilliant at being a masseuse!"

"You know what, dude, that sounds like an awesome idea. You don't mind?"

The redhead's eyes sparkled as she jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom to grab a towel.

She returned instantly with a huge bath towel, a bottle of oil and a wide smile on her face. She dramatically flapped the towel and spread it over the bed.

"Come on then, lie down. Oh wait – I'm going to need another towel. Be right back." She turned and headed to the bathroom, pausing with her hand on the doorframe. "Oh and Becs? You might want to take your top off." She paused again. "…and maybe your pants too?"

Chloe picked up another towel in the bathroom, closing her eyes for a moment as she heard the rustling of cloth as Beca removed her shirt and tank top. She wondered if she'd gone too far asking her to remove her pants too, and she really expected that the brunette would leave them on anyway. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turned and went back into the bedroom, her eyes widening as she took in the almost naked form of her best friend, reclining face down on her bed with her head resting between her crossed arms in front of her. Beca was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of small black utilitarian briefs, but they showed off her tight firm butt to perfection (Oh God Chloe, calm your beating heart).

Beca heard her come in and opened her eyes, "This OK, Chlo?"

"Perfect." Chloe smiled and dropped the folded towel next to Beca's head. "Right, well, I'm going to have to climb on there with you, otherwise my back will be as bad as yours, OK?"

The brunette rolled her head and moaned. "As long as you get these knots out."

Chloe smiled again, and climbed onto the bed, straddling Beca's bare legs, the bare flesh of her own thighs pressing tight against the brunette's. The touch of flesh sent a tingle through the redhead, and to her surprise and pleasure, Beca seemed as comfortable with the proximity as Chloe was excited. She picked up the bottle of oil and squeezed a little into her hands, rubbing them together to warm them up. Once satisfied her hands were warm, she pressed them onto Beca's shoulder blades. "Is that OK Becs?"

"Mmm yes, perfect."

She began to massage the oil into Beca's shoulders, working her way up to the tender point at the nape of her neck, pressing into her with her thumbs. "Mmm, ow!"

"Too hard?" Chloe asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, no. Oh, it's OK. It feels good. I guess I'm really knotted up there. Please. Carry on."

Chloe poured more oil on, kneading the brunette's shoulders, moving the straps out of the way, where she could. She ran her hands up the length of Beca's back, either side of her spine and paused at the base of the black sports bra. She took her lip between her teeth and then tentatively suggested "You know Becs, it might be better without the bra? I can massage you better and you won't get oil on it?"

Beca paused for a moment and then said "Well I guess you have seen me naked, so.. yeah, OK." She reached underneath herself and with crossed arms, pulled the garment up and off, tossing it to one side without getting up from the bed. Now unsheathed, Chloe could clearly see the swell of her best friends beautifully formed breasts squashing out slightly from beneath her. Again she applied more oil and this time had luxury of being able to have unrestricted access to the whole of Beca's back.

She pushed with her thumbs, returning to the troublesome spot again and again. "Mmm, oh yeah," Beca moaned. "Oh Chlo that feels so good."

Chloe smiled, her fingers slipping over Becas's sides, getting tantalizingly close to the swell of Beca's breasts. The brunette's moans of relief were getting to Chloe and she realized that her nipples had hardened. Not only that, but the moans, coupled with the touch of Beca's bare skin was having an electrifying effect on Chloe. She felt a spreading liquid warmth between her legs and took her lip between her teeth as she ran her fingers up and down Beca's back, wondering if her extremely hot best friend, laying prone beneath her could feel it.

"Oh God Beca". She ran her hands up Beca's back, leaning forward to brush her chest across the brunette's naked back, leaning further in to breathe softly into her ear. "Oh Beca," she moaned. "Beca?"

All she could hear in return were the adorable soft snores coming from the brunette's mouth…

 **A/N 2 Let me know what you think? I've run out of ideas for Physically Flawless at the moment. But it will be back...**


End file.
